Savages
by Aquacat21
Summary: It's the year 1607. The British have come to the Americas and are just beginning to settle. And the Natives are beginning to get restless. AU of this time put with Pocahontas and all of them. T for blood. No pairings. Please read and review
1. Prologue

**A/N: **

**Well, after watching the movie **_**Pocahontas **_**recently, I got the idea to write this fanfic. Hope all of you guys(hard for me not to put ya'll..) like this. Please leave a review.**

**Prologue**

Her feet pound the earth as she races through the trees. Following close behind her is small teen. Her long dark hair lashes at the air as she continues, never breaking stride even as her feet skim over sharp jutting stones. Her skin is a light red and her eyes are a glowy brown. What she wears is dress like and made of buffalo hide.

The teen behind her has sky blue eyes which are wide and filled with curiosity and fear. He falls only a small pace behind her. He looks only a bit different from the girl ahead of him. His shoulder length hair a dirty blonde and skin tanned only a little from running in the sun. His clothes are a buffalo hide top and bottoms. He wears no shoes.

The girl leaps up onto a branch suddenly, dragging herself utop it. The teen quickly follows, jumping and forcing his small body onto girl continues climbing higher and higher until she is at the top. The blue eyed boy climbs up beside her, the wind gently blowing each of their faces.

The six teen year old girl's eyes widen in confusion. Huge cloud like things blow gently in the breeze, a blue, red, and white item is above the other cloth items. She looks down just a little to see tree brown planks constructing a strange ship somehow drifting across the gently lapping waves of the ocean. The men seem unfazed by this, only looking and pointing at the trees upon the beautiful land.

The small teen tilts his head curiously. What the heck is that thing? He wonders as he tries to get a closer look. But he gets too close to the edge and as he's about to fall off, the girl catches him, straightening him back up. She looked at him. "Be more careful, Eagle," she gently scolded. 'Eagle' nods and stands on his feet, easily keeping balance.

"Who do you think they are?" Eagle asked the taller girl, looking up to her. "Pocahontas?"

Pocahontas looks down at him. She answers him truthfully. "I don't know, Eagle." She casts her gaze back to the men now exiting the big boat, hollering in excitement and happiness.

Whoever they are, Eagle can feel great change is upon the land.

England joins his men in the excited hollering, stretching his legs after the long voyage of four months on the cursed sea. He lets his emerald green eyes look around him, loving the beauty that surrounds him. He had missed the thick trees for the longest time, wishing to have them back. But he also feels need grow inside him as he looks down at the rumoured to have riches of gold underneath it ground. He wants it so bad.

This is the perfect place for Great Britain to claim. And that is why he stabs the flag into the ground beside him.

**A/N: Ok, so that's the prologue. If I get enough reviews/faves, then I'll continue posting the story. If not, then I'll just keep it to myself.**

**And, why I made Pocahontas sixteen is because I don't know her true age and that's how old she looked. If anyone knows her real age, please tell me. That would be helpful. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything. Just the story and OC.**

**Forgot the disclaimer last time ^_^; . Whoops.**

Chapter 1

It's official. England hates boats. He hates everything about boats. The only thing they have to show is the sea. Well, okay, it's probably more of the sea's fault for being the only thing _there_. So, England hates the sea.

That's what the embodiment of Great Britain declares as he paces the bottom deck back and forth. It's been four months on this ship, how much longer can they be stuck on the thing? They should've reached land by now. England does a frustrated growl and shakes his head. _Calm down, _He orders himself. _We'll get there when we do._

He looks out the side, expecting only sea. But his dull from travel green eyes widen with excitement when he sees trees. Lots and lots of trees. And….. land!

He can feel the anticipation in his feet, wanting to get off this cursed ship. As soon as the ship is landed, England hurriedly climbs down the ladder. His feet thud the ground and he stands, looking out at the trees. He soon joins his happily hollering into the wind which is gently blowing, as if it knows that it's hard pushing on the ship is now over.

Someone gives him his beloved and beautiful flag. This land- it's perfect. He impales the flag into the ground, claiming this place as British. Seeing the land around him, he thinks, _Can this place have any horrids?_

Well, yes Arthur. Indeed it can. For in the shrubbery, two pairs of gleaming eyes stick out, watching every movement of the newcomers.

As Pocahontas turns, so does Eagle. The both of them climb down from the tree they are perched on. Not knowing where to go, Eagle once again follows Pocahontas as she heads for the shore. He feels uncertain about this. Who are these people? What are they doing here? Where did they come from?

Eagle knows he won't get any good answer unless he asks the people below. Would that be such a bad thing? Judging by Pocahontas' expression he'll take it as a yes. But what's wrong with speaking to the pale faces? Eagle ponders as he and Pocahontas crouch in a bush, overlooking the newcomers.

He dismisses most of them until his blue gaze lands on a man with messy blonde hair and emerald green eyes. He feels something spark, as if he is like is like Eagle. But, is that possible? Can he age slower and survive through things most cannot? Should Eagle go speak to him?

Maybe some other time. What the heck is the thing he's holding? Why is Eagle asking himself so many questions? He shakes his head. He needs to stop that. Beside him, from the corner of his eye, he sees Pocahontas slink away from his side. He decides to stay here, observing the crowd of strangers.

Eagle looks at the giant thing made of wood. He loses all sense of things around him as he stares out at the sea, wondering where they came from. He's only snapped back into reality when someone says something beside him, "Oh, hello. Who are you?"

He doesn't understand what the stranger in front of him said very well. He understood the 'hello' and the 'who'. But how? Eagle looks at the stranger with wide eyes. It's the man with dirty blonde hair. His eyes widen and he turns, running in fear. Behind him he hears the man call, "Wait! I won't hurt you!"

But Eagle knows that he's not following as he darts through the trees he knows so well. There's no stopping him, even when a large tree blocks his path. He only grabs the nearest branch and flips around it, landing on the other side.

Finally, Eagle gets a break from the trees. He stops, seeing his beloved village. His home. He runs down a hill to get to a more flat area where a hut bigger than the rest- which is further way, nearer to the river. He doesn't hesitate when he enters.

"Bear! Bear!" Eagle calls inside the hut, looking around it. On the opposite wall from the door there is a shelf, holding nets, bowls, and food. To the right of the entrance is two beds, one bigger than the other. And to the left has a box like item which holds buffalo hide clothes inside of it. A small head with lighter blonde hair and dark blue eyes shoots from the box. He turns, wearing nearly the same thing as Eagle.

"Yes, Eagle?" His voice is lighter than Eagle's. "What's wrong?"

"There's strange people on the beach!" Eagle exclaimed, panting a little. "Th-they came from this weird thing that looks kinda like a giant canoe!"

Bear looks at Eagle with a funny expression. "What are they doing?" he finally asked after a few seconds.

"I don't know!" Eagle said, voice loud. He feels a slight pain in his side. He notices how Bear's eyes widen and his face turn into one of fear.

"Eagle! You're bleeding!" Bear said in fear. He rushes over to Eagle as he feels the blood oozing down his side.

Eagle looks down and his eyes filled with fear. There is a gash in his right side, gushing through it. He falls to his knees and Bear helps him to not fall straight on his face. "Eagle? Eagle! We need to get you to the healer!" Bear said hurriedly, helping Eagle stand and walk, his weight on the other heavily as they move.

They walk for what seems like forever to Bear, with Eagle panting and his eyes feeling heavy. The two kids finally make it to the village, all the villagers sending them worried looks, knowing they are the sons of America. Some even offer to help which is denied every time by Bear.

Upon seeing the healer's hut, Bear pushes just a little bit faster. When they get inside, the healer comes over at once, gently picking Eagle up. Once Eagle is on a bed, the healer turns to Bear.

"How did this happen?" The healer questioned. He walks to get some of his what he calls supplies.

"I-I don't know!" Bear pants worriedly. "We were just talking and then blood showed up on his side!"

The healer looks down at Eagle. He knows someone or something is bothering the land. He's learn this long ago- Eagle and Bear are not normal. How else are you to explain the strange wounds?

The healer does what he can and then places Eagle back on his two feet. The teenager had regained some of his strength and looks to be able to walk again.

"Eagle, are you alright?" came a worried voice. Incomes a tall deeply red skinned woman. Her eyes are a chocolate brown and her hair is dark and long. What she wears is a half top of buffalo or wolf hide with the bottoms made of a bear's. This woman is Native America- or better known as America by her people. "I heard you were hurt and came as soon I could!" she rushes over and delicately picks him up, holding him in her arms.

"I'm okay now, Mom," Eagle said tiredly, eyes ready close and for him to sleep.

America smiles softly, knowing Eagle must want to look strong. "It is alright, my son. Close your eyes and sleep."

Eagle takes one more look at her before closing his eyes and falling into a dreamless sleep.

America smiles down at Bear and beckons for him to follow. On the outside, she is happy. But on the inside, she is fuming in anger and pain at the pale faces.

**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed, faved, and followed ^~^. It means a lot to me. And I now know Pocahontas' real age thanks to ****RussianTaco1230. And I'm thinking about updating Thursday or something… and what happened to my bold?! Ah well. Anyway, every Tuesday or week or whenever I want to/ feel like it. Well, adios!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea and OC.**

Chapter 2

"Alright." England watches from the sidelines as Governor Ratcliffe begins to order the men what to do. "You men, begin on the fort. You, unpack the ship. And you men, begin digging."

"Digging?" multiple men looked at each other saying this in confusion.

"Yes, digging," Ratcliffe confirmed. "Don't forget what the Spanish found. Gold, mountains of it."

And thus, the men broke out singing. Wait. Singing? All right. England rolls his eyes and leans back onto the ship, clearly bored. He ponders on the small teenage boy he'd seen just a few minutes ago. He's pulled from his thoughts as loud explosions erupted. He jumps and looks to the right as cannons shoot the cannon balls, making it easier for the trees to fall and to use them to build the fort.

This makes him begin to wonder, is there a person personifying this land? Most likely. Is he or she already here because of the obvious Natives? Or is it just forming with them just landing?

England shakes his head.

Finally tired of just standing there, Britain stands fully on his feet. He has a little skip in his hop, having missed the trees and wilderness of his homeland just a bit. He grins and heads off without notifying anyone.

Unlike John Smith, he isn't going to just jump at any risk. But yes, he's still out to explore. He always did like to walk through the beautiful trees.

England is continuing on his walk until he nearly trips into a river. _Smooth Arthur, really smooth, _he said under his breath.

He looks up and gasps. In front of him stands a tall woman. Her brown eyes are blazing in anger. She holds herself proudly, glaring down upon him.

"What are your people doing here?" America manages with this new language that had come to her the night before. Her voice drips with venom. "Why do you destroy the land?"

England gapes at her. She's getting closer, taking long brave steps. "Well, we-"

He's cut off as America grabs him by the throat, raising him off the ground a bit.

"How dare yo-" America's eyes widen. She lets go of Arthur's throat unsurely, who falls onto his knees panting. "Arthur?" she said, shocked.

England looks up, his own eyes widening. He knows her. It's- "Maiara?" he forces his mouth to form the name. The name that had been spoken so many years ago.

Maiara looks at him. "Arthur?" she utters again. "You with them? I know you are place face, but with them? They evil." it's quite difficult for her to speak this foreign language.

"Evil? We're not evil," Arthur said as he stands up. "We're only living."

"But you destroy," America said, trying make him see reason. "You destroy living."

"What? You mean trees? Trees aren't living," England argued.

America feels her eye twitch. She glowered at him disapprovingly. "They do live!" she protested. "They live, they breathe. Like you, like me."

"I don't see how-" America cuts him off, darting at him and hitting him on the head with her hand. "What was that for?" Arthur growls, rubbing the spot.

"Stupid you are," America said sadly. "I knew better."

"What? What do you mean?" Arthur said hurriedly, as America stands straight again. He's about to say something else, but doesn't when America turns and runs into the trees. "Wait!" he called, getting tired of dissed. First the teen, now her? Even after everything they've been through?

England sighs and decides to try following her but will most likely fail and get lost. He does it anyway.

France leans against the side of the ship, staring out at the ground covered by only a little bit of snow. The wind bites his face, making his eyes water. He doesn't mind, though. Look at that gold filled land. It's beautiful. As soon as his ship hits land, Francis stands up straight. He's excited to begin looking, knowing that England had arrived earlier. So he has to hurry and set up.

Francis leaps on the shore, taking in the land. There's some snow and some forest clear of it. They'll start with the forest. He grins, following his men deeply into the forest. He'll beat England, just you watch.

Bear is inside his hut, assigned with the job to watch Eagle. But he gets just a bit bored and decides to go outside just for a bit. "Be right back, Eagle," He said quietly to his sleeping little brother.

He takes a deep breath, walking towards the invisible 'border' between him and his brother's 'land'. His mother had told him what he and Eagle are- personified land as people. As much as that confuses Bear, he didn't question his mother's words. She is always right.

He freezes when he sees some strange looking man. His hair is a long and blonde. His eyes a bright blue. What the man wears completely confuses Bear. The color he finds weirdest- purple, adorns the man's clothes the most. And the ending of the sleeves and collar, there is some kind of puffy substance surrounding the way out. Confusion enters his head.

Why the heck is he wearing something like that? Isn't it uncomfortable? He shifts on his feet nervously, uncertain what to do here. Perhaps Mom would. He should ask her about this.

With that thought in mind, Bear turns and begins to race for the village.

**A/N:**

**Alright, here's the next chapter. Sorry if it took a while/ short. Oh, and, ****Nimphy-Ryuu-chan, I see what you're saying about Native America and not being a nation and stuff, but she's vital to the story so boom, there she is. And yes, Bear= Canada, Eagle= America, and America= Native America. Their names will be explained later into the story. So have no fear! And France, you're not supposed to be here. Dang…. Well, bai! See ya'll next time :D!**


End file.
